La cría del pelo rosa
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: De cómo una irresponsable inmadura de pelo rosa ablandó el corazón de Ojoloco Moody y se convirtió en algo así como su hermana pequeña. One Shot. ¡Regalo para Aretha Atrahasis WIZ OL MAI LOF UANSE EGUEIN!


**Harry Potter** es de **Jota Ká.**

Este fic participa en el **Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso** del foro el **Mapa del Mortífago**.

He escogido la opción número tres de **Aretha Atrahasis** : Ojoloco y Tonks, NO ROMANCE y OS. Simplemente Tonks está depre o decaída y a Ojoloco se le ocurre la genial idea de animarla y/o consolarla. Que la vea como una hermana pequeña o así. Pura comedia

Pos ala. Atragántate con el.

 **La cría del pelo rosa.**

Siempre ha pensado que Nimphadora Tonks era la persona más absurda del mundo. No le importaba en absoluto su (ya no tan) perfecto linaje de Black. No le importaban sus notas en Hogwarts. No le importaba nada.

Sólo ese chillón pelo rosa.

Estaban en medio de una guerra y lo último que necesitaba era a una cría que llamase la atención a tres kilómetros a la redonda. Asique un día se le acercó para dejarle las cosas claras.

―¿Es consciente de que estamos en medio de una guerra? ¿Es consciente de que tenemos que estar en _alerta permanente_?

―¡Sí, señor!

―¡Entonces tíñase ese pelo rosa en seguida!

Y ante sus ojos el rosa chillón desapareció y se convirtió en un castaño oscuro pero no por ello menos brillante.

Metamorfomaga.

No era la primera vez que presenciaba ese tipo de habilidad. Había tenido que enfrentarse una vez a una mortífaga con ese extraño y sorprendente poder y nunca olvidaría el agotamiento mental del que fue víctima después de pasarse _meses y meses y meses_ tratando de descubrir el nuevo aspecto de esa zorra cada día.

Seguramente la niña Black le vendría bien.

Nimphadora no perdía la sonrisa jamás. Y también hacía alarde de su torpeza siempre que podía. Se tropezaba. Tiraba el café. Se enredaba en su propia capa. Se chocaba con los _memorandum_ en el ascensor. Confundía los nombres de sus superiores. Y solía llegar diez minutos tarde a las reuniones con la ropa mal colocada y a veces con plumas entre el pelo.

Siempre rosa. _Siempresiempresiempresiempre_ rosa. Ese rosa chillón y estrafalario que cambiaba a un castaño oscuro durante las misiones más peligrosas.

Nimphadora ( _No. Me llames. ¡Nimphadora!_ ) era una bomba de energía desbordante que no paraba quieta en ningún momento. Entretenía a los niños y a sus compañeros con su habilidad. Provocaba peleas, provocaba problemas. Pero nunca perdía la sonrisa.

Quizás por eso se convirtió en su favorita. Por sus cambios de humor (y de color de pelo), por sus tonterías. Por todo. Era una cría cualquiera, renegada por la mitad de su muy pura familia, con una energía sorprendente y unas ganas enfermizas de ayudar al mundo. No tenía sed de poder. No tenía sed de gloria. Quería ayudar a sus semejantes y luchar. _Lucharlucharluchar_ como una leona (a pesar de que esa no era su casa) para demostrarse a sí misma de lo que era capaz.

Nimphadora Tonks se coló en su vida, en su pecho y, más tarde, en ese corazón duro e insensible que se había forjado con el pasar de los años. Ella no le temía como el resto de sus subordinados. En absoluto.

Le traía el café con una sonrisa. Le traía la pila de reportes (totalmente desordenados porque " _Oh, Señor, me he tropezado en el pasillo, cuánto lo siento_ ") con el pelo despeinado y brillante y los ojos cargado de energía positiva.

Pero Alastor Moody no era un hombre al que le gustasen los favoritismos. Aunque cada vez era más obvio su afecto por la torpe niña siempre trataba de ser imparcial cuando llegaba la hora de las sanciones (si eran necesarias) y siempre sabía en qué posición colocar a cada miembro de su equipo durante las misiones. Y si había que colocar a Nimphadora Tonks en primera línea de fuego, se hacía.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Esa noche había dado lugar a una de las batallas más cruentas de la guerra. La batalla con los mortífagos había acabado con muchas bajas en el lado del Ministerio y a duras penas habían sido capaces de salvar a los pocos que quedaban. Y, al parecer, a la cría le había afectado mucho.

Su cabellera rosa había pasado a un tétrico y apagado negro y parecía mucho más pequeña. Como si estuviese encogida bajo el peso de su miseria.

Alastor se sintió incómodo y pasó su bastón a su otra mano. Su ojo mágico seguía dando vueltas pero el otro estaba fijo en la figura tristona de Tonks.

―Pobre chiquilla ― pensó para sí ― Ahora ya sabe lo que es el sabor de la derrota.

Pensó en pasar de largo y dejarla a solas, pero aquella era la niña que reía a carcajadas en los momentos más negros y le dolía infinitamente verla en ese estado. Y más sabiendo que era muy probable que esta situación volviese a ocurrir.

Así que se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Ella levantó los ojos (terriblemente negros, nada que ver con el jovial dorado que la caracterizaba) y trató de sonreír.

Alastor se removió incómodo y trató de recordar cómo se animaba a la gente. Darle unas palmadas en la espalda parecía demasiado fácil y con pocos resultados. Además, estaba lidiando con una chica. Una chica con _sentimientos_. Este no era el típico niño que se hace el machote y niega sentir nada. Ella no era un tío de esos que no lidian con sus emociones. Era una chica.

Una. _Chica_.

―Santo Merlín ― refunfuñó por lo bajo ― Nimphadora.

Ella levantó la mirada de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Nunca antes la había llamado por su nombre fuera de sus pensamientos, pero sentía que la situación lo ameritaba.

―¿Le gusta el queso? 

Alastor se dio una bofetada normal. Quería animarla pero, sinceramente, no se le ocurría cómo. Algo de charla trivial podría solucionarlo. El asunto de hablar de queso, sin embargo, era total y absolutamente ridículo. Pero ya estaba hecho.

―¿El queso...?

―Sí. El queso **―** contestó de malas **―** Ya sabe. Se hace con leche. La gente lo suele poner sobre la pasta. O a veces lo come sólo con-

―Sé lo que es el queso, Señor. Soy adicta a él.

Y sin más sacó un pequeño paquete triangular. Lo abrió y sacó del envoltorio un pedazo de queso blanco y blando que engulló en un momento.

― _Ef_ muggle, _Feñor_ ― dijo masticando ― A _vefes_ me gusta ir allí a comprar sus _exfrañas_ comidas. Llaman _efta cofa "quefito"._ La marca es ― tragó y miró el envoltorio fijamente ― "La vaca que ríe". Tiene sentido ― señaló la vaca roja, muy sonriente, que estaba dibujada sobre el envoltorio ― aunque nunca he visto una vaca así. Tan roja y sonriente.

Alastor sonrió levemente y dejó caer su mano sobre el triste y oscuro cabello de su subordinada preferida.

―Es como tú.

―¿Me está llamando vaca...?

El cabello comenzó a tomar una llameante tonalidad roja y Moody se apresuró a apartar la mano.

―No, Nimphadora. Digo que es única.

El rojo desapareció de repente mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. Alastor se sintió intimidado y avergonzado a la misma vez, así que apartó la mirada y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

―Sé que es duro para usted aceptar la pérdida de tantos compañeros en la batalla de esta noche ― dijo sin mirarla ― pero conviene que sepa que esto es una guerra y en una guerra no hay vencedores. Sólo muerte y destrucción. Debemos luchar con nuestra vida para que nuestros semejantes gocen de la libertad. No lo olvide.

Se dio la vuelta y observó el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. El fucsia iba apareciendo poro a poco en las puntas de su cabello. Dio una sonrisa satisfecha y se empezó a alejar con paso tranquilo.

Nunca escucharía ni sabría lo que dijo su adorada subordinada en cuanto estuvo lejos.

―Pero... No... Yo entiendo que las bajas son normales en este trabajo. Es que aquel era mi último quesito. ¡El último! ― exclamó observando el envoltorio del quesito que se acababa de comer delante de su jefe ― ¡Y no me queda dinero para comprar! ¡Dinero! ― se levantó de un salto y pegó sus manos a sus mejillas ― ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿¡Cómo voy a pagar el alquiler este mes!?

* * *

Después de infinitos problemas con mi ordenador por fín he podido subir esto, con una semana de retraso D: Dal, espero haber conseguido plasmar un poco de lo que querías. No he querido alargarlo de más porque para mí Ojoloco es (era) un hombre conciso que no desperdiciaba ni tiempo ni palabras. Así que he supuesto que algo IC sería lo que más te gustaría.

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, aunque ya te felicité en su momento :') ¡Te quiero!


End file.
